When You Look Me In The Eyes
by Tigrou19
Summary: Traduction - OS de l'univers de 'Behind those teal eyes'. Le mariage de Toshiro et d'Ichigo, quelque chose que personne n'oubliera jamais...


**Auteur :** Hitokiri Musei

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Bleach appartiennent dans son intégralité à Tite Kubo. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, Hitokiri Musei, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Etat de la fiction originale :** One Shot, terminé.

**Etat de la fiction française :** Terminé.

**Note :** 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' est l'un des One Shot relatifs à la série 'Behind Those Teal Eyes'. Il est préférable d'avoir lu cette fiction avant ce One Shot afin de pouvoir resituer les personnages, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une obligation… Bonne lecture à vous tous !

-

_**

* * *

xXx When You Look Me In The Eyes xXx

* * *

**_

-

Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Kurosaki Ichigo sourit nerveusement au miroir, glissant un doigt entre le col de sa chemise de smoking et son cou pour l'étirer. Il déglutit difficilement, tournant sa tête pour regarder dans la glace.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il n'avait jamais porté de costume avant, encore moins de smoking. La parure noire du devant lui allait bien, il devait l'avouer, mais il semblait légèrement tendu. Même ses cheveux roux sauvages avaient été peignés pour le faire paraître un peu mieux.

Une main forte se posa sur son épaule et Ichigo se tourna pour rencontrer les yeux marron de son père et un sourire sur le visage de l'homme.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi, Ichigo… »

Un large sourire fleurit sur le visage du roux, ses yeux chocolat pétillant.

« Merci, Papa. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait face à ça sans toi. »

Kurosaki Isshin lui sourit en réponse.

« Tu aurais très bien géré, fils. Tu es intelligent, même si des fois je me le demande. »

Le moment de complicité entre père et fils était chaleureux et accueillant, et Ichigo sourit lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir furtivement, regardant derrière elle pour trouver deux petites têtes rousses les observant furtivement.

Le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans s'agenouilla, ouvrant ses bras à ses fils alors que les deux courraient vers lui, bondissant dans son étreinte.

« Hey, les garçons. Vous êtes très élégants. »

Yoru s'éloigna de son père et plissa son nez. Sora tira sur le col de son petit smoking, grimaçant.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aime ça, Père. »

Ichigo sourit, ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Tu es très beau, Sora. Ton Papa aimera ça. »

A cela, ils sourirent tous les deux, parlant ensemble.

« On a déjà vu Papa ! »

A ces mots, le roux le plus vieux bouda, bien que l'amusement brillât dans ses yeux.

« Oh, et vous l'avez vu avant que je ne le fasse ? »

Les jumeaux sourirent diaboliquement mais ne dirent rien de plus sur le sujet. Yuzu entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, un sourire sur le visage et avec le kimono traditionnel Japonais qu'elle portait, légèrement ondulé.

« Hey, Ichi-nii, tu es beau là-dedans. Allez, les garçons, il est temps d'y aller. Toi aussi, Ichi-nii. »

Ichigo déglutit difficilement, bien qu'un grand sourire persistât sur son visage.

« Bien… C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

Isshin passa devant, légèrement agité.

« Bien, je vais chercher la mariée ! »

A ces mots, le nerveux ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rire.

« Ne le laisse pas t'entendre l'appeler ainsi, tu pourrais perdre un membre. »

Ichigo traversa le hall derrière ses fils, souriant lorsqu'ils galopèrent après Yuzu. Le hall n'était pas plein ; ils avaient choisi de faire un petit mariage. Ichigo avait été excité de découvrir que Toshiro souhaitait en fait se marier dans le monde réel, et il sourit lorsqu'il vit ses amis et sa famille assis, aussi bien venant de Karakura que de Soul society.

Il alla au devant de la petite chapelle, souriant en tremblant à Yamamoto qui se tenait à la place du prêtre. Il les marierait sous le pouvoir de la Soul Society.

Ichigo dansa légèrement sur ses pieds alors qu'il se tenait face aux gens, le regardant car la cérémonie commençait. Chacun des membres présents se leva. Matsumoto était radieuse dans son kimono bleu clair, assorti à ses yeux ; les sœurs d'Ichigo portaient des kimonos reflétant des ombres de bleu et de turquoise. Rukia était splendide aux côtés d'un Renji nerveux dans son kimono bleu foncé, et Ichigo rit face à l'expression nerveuse d'Ishida, Chad, Hisagi et à celle de son Fukutaichou, qui semblait essayer de paraître sévère dans on kimono féminin.

Alors que la petite procession s'arrêta, Ichigo sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit ses fils venir, chacun d'entre eux portant de petits coussins où reposaient délicatement les anneaux qu'Urahara avait confectionnés pour eux. Les jumeaux souriaient, leurs yeux turquoise scintillant à la vue de leur père. Ichigo fourragea gentiment leurs cheveux lorsqu'ils vinrent se tenir à côté de lui, leur souriant en retour.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte, son cœur battant plus vite lorsqu'il vit son père entrer, menant son presque mari.

Le roux pourrait jurer plus tard que son cœur s'arrêta à cet instant.

La délicate silhouette apportée par son père était drapée dans un splendide kimono bleu turquoise ; les froids verts et turquoises en bas se mélangeant doucement vers le haut en un bleu ciel, ce qui complimentait les yeux turquoise sombre et les cheveux blancs. Les yeux d'Ichigo virent les petits pieds vêtus de chaussettes blanches et la fine taille enroulée dans un Obi qui rehaussait parfaitement ces adorables yeux. Ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les deux orbes brillants et le monde fut parfait, une fois de plus.

Hitsugaya Toshiro sourit doucement, un faible rougissement sur ses joues de bébé. Ichigo était surpris de voir que ces yeux avaient été soulignés avec du Kohl noir. Il y avait même un fin scintillement sur ses lèvres boudeuses, signe que Yuzu l'avait forcé à porter un peu de maquillage.

Comme Isshin s'arrêta en face d'Ichigo, il sourit à son fils en lui donnant la main de Toshiro.

« Prends soin de lui, fils. »

Ichigo sourit, portant doucement la main de Toshiro dans la sienne, l'aidant à gravir les marches pour se tenir à son côté. Lorsqu'ils se tinrent debout ensemble, Ichigo sourit, caressant la main de Toshiro et pressant un doux baiser sur ses articulations.

« Tu es magnifique… »

Un autre rougissement colora les joues de Toshiro et un petit sourire vint sur ses lèvres.

« Etes-vous prêts, tous les deux ? », demanda moqueusement Yamamoto, un sourire se cachant sous sa moustache blanche.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, leurs mains liées ensemble entre eux. Yoru se pressa contre la jambe droite de son père et Sora contre celle gauche de son Papa, de petits sourires sur leurs visages.

« Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour lier ces deux hommes dans une cérémonie d'amour et de confiance : le mariage. Il n'y a rien de plus sacré dans la vie que le lien que deux amants partagent, et ces deux là en ont un des plus purs que le vieil homme que je suis ait pu voir dans sa longue vie. Maintenant, chacun d'eux ont leurs vœux… »

Ichigo hocha la tête, tournant ses yeux vers ceux turquoise et brillants de Toshiro.

« J'ai peur de ne pas en faire assez, vous savez tous combien je suis nul avec les mots. » Il y eut un petit moment de rire et Ichigo continua. « Tout ce que je souhaite est de passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, Toshiro. Nous sommes ensemble depuis neuf ans, et ils ont été les temps les plus heureux de ma vie. Tu m'as appris tellement de choses sur moi et je sais que peu importe quoi, tu seras la seule constance dans ma vie. » Il sourit. « Tout va bien quand tu es près de moi et je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme abimés. »

Toshiro ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement lorsque Matsumoto laissa échapper un 'Ohh…' à ces paroles, ses yeux suivant les mains puissantes d'Ichigo alors qu'elles passaient l'anneau noir à son doigt. Il attrapa l'autre alliance sur le coussin de Sora et se tourna vers Ichigo.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas être meilleur… », commença-t-il. « Bien que je sois généralement plus poétique que toi à n'importe quel moment. » Un doux rire lui échappa, un sourire venant sur ses lèvres. « Tout ce que je sais est que je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne. Je t'ai peut-être appris des choses sur toi, Ichigo, mais tu m'as appris à aimer, et tu as ouvert mon cœur aux possibilités du monde auxquelles j'essayais d'échapper. Je t'aime bien plus que les mots peuvent l'exprimer, et tout ce que je sais est que je désire passer le reste de mon existence comme étant Kurosaki Toshiro. »

Le sourire d'Ichigo s'agrandit seulement lorsque Toshiro passa l'anneau à son doigt, leurs mains s'enroulant ensemble tout de suite après.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Yamamoto, et le vieil homme sourit doucement.

« Je n'ai rien à ajouter à cette déclaration. Je vous déclare maintenant mariés. »

Ichigo prit l'initiative et enroula un bras autour de la taille mince de Toshiro, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble. Les bras de Toshiro s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et il sourit dans le baiser. Des acclamations explosèrent chez leurs amis, Matsumoto applaudissant, heureuse, alors qu'elle se levait.

Yamamoto sourit et écarta les bras.

« Je vous présente maintenant Kurosaki Ichigo et son mari, Kurosaki Toshiro ! »

Les deux se tinrent main dans la main face à la foule, visages souriants, la joie irradiant d'eux. Toshiro sa rapprocha de son mari et Ichigo sourit, sachant que le petit _Taichou_ ne voulait rien d'autre que de s'extirper de l'attention publique. Il pressa amoureusement la main du plus petit, gagnant un petit sourire de sa part.

De petites mains tirèrent sur le bas de la veste de son smoking et Ichigo se baissa, enlaçant chacun des jumeaux de ses bras. Ils enroulèrent leurs bras autour de son cou, plaçant doucement ses lèvres sur le haut de leurs fronts. Des 'Ohh…' parcoururent la pièce, et Toshiro en fut également victime lorsque les jumeaux sautèrent ensuite sur lui, s'accrochant à lui.

Ichigo sourit, soulevant le corps tortillant de Yoru des épaules de Toshiro et plaça le garçon sur les siennes.

« Allez, il est temps d'aller à la fête ! »

**oOo oOo**

« Et je devais le dire à _Taichou_, il oublie que j'ai remarqué ces choses ; c'est lui qui a crié, pas Ichigo-_kun _! »

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur à l'entente de ce conte particulier, se rappelant quand Matsumoto était venue à leurs appartements après avoir entendu le cri qu'Ichigo avait poussé après avoir découvert que Toshiro était enceint. Il se rappelait clairement la rougeur sur le visage de son mari, et le rire dans les yeux bleuets de Matsumoto.

Toshiro était actuellement aussi rouge qu'une cerise à côté de lui, cachant son visage derrière une main pendant qu'il secouait la tête doucement. Ichigo n'aurait jamais pensé que cette partie de la réception serait si drôle. Le contage d'histoires était de plus en plus intéressant et de petites choses jaillissaient alors qu'elles auraient dû rester inconnues.

Il enroula un bras autour des épaules de Toshiro, rigolant lorsque le petit homme cacha son visage contre son épaule, grommelant doucement.

« Je la tuerai plus tard… »

Ichigo pouffa encore, frottant son nez dans les cheveux blancs de Toshiro.

« Oh allez, _Yuki Hime_, tu dois admettre que c'était amusant. De plus, n'est-ce pas le moment où ils sont supposés partager des choses à propos de nous ? C'est notre mariage. »

Toshiro ronchonna mais acquiesça doucement, signifiant son accord. Il s'éloigna d'Ichigo, levant les yeux au ciel lorsque Matsumoto termina de raconter cet incident particulier. Il rencontra ses yeux, qui brillaient de joie, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Yuzu fut la suivante à se lever et à attirer l'attention, un sourire sur son visage.

« Je suppose que je dois raconter ce dont je me souviens maintenant. Je dois dire que la première fois où ils se sont mis ensemble est en fait la chose dont je me rappelle le mieux. » Elle rit. « Toshiro-_kun_ était impassible, et peu importait combien Ichi-nii essayait de prendre sa main ou d'être romantique de quelque façon que ce soit, il lui balançait des regards. »

Cela fit rire le roux, hochant la tête.

« C'est vrai ; ça lui a pris une éternité pour me laisser lui prendre la main ! A moins qu'il ne soit ivre, alors il était sur mes genoux. »

Cela lui valut une claque de Toshiro, qu'il ignora.

La plus jeune des sœurs Kurosaki acquiesça.

« Toshiro-kun était vraiment correct, je pensais. Après qu'ils aient été ensemble pendant quelques mois cependant, j'ai commencé à remarquer des choses. De petites choses qu'ils pensaient pouvoir cacher, comme de se tenir la main, les baisers sur la joue ou d'autres choses comme ça. » Elle sourit. « Ils étaient tellement adorables en essayant d'être secrets. Je dois dire, quand même, que c'était évident, combien ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre. Je pense que c'était facile de voir qu'ils finiraient mariés à un moment. »

Karin sourit.

« Ecoutez, écoutez ! Hey, Yuzu, raconte l'histoire de _Yuki Hime_ ! »

Ichigo grogna à ces mots, dissimulant son visage derrière sa main. Toshiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, secouant la tête pendant qu'il se rapprochait de son mari. Yoru et Sora, assis derrière leur Papa, sourirent ; ils avaient entendu cette histoire particulière de la bouche d'Ogichi peu de temps avant lorsqu'ils leur avaient demandé.

Yuzu rit au grognement de son frère.

« Tu n'échapperas pas à celle-là, Ichi-nii ! » Elle plaça son index sur son menton. « Voyons voir, la première fois que j'ai entendu Ichigo utiliser ce nom particulier fut en fait la première fois qu'il l'utilisa. »

Ichigo grogna.

« Ouais, parce que j'essayais d'échapper à la mort. J'espérais que s'il y avait des témoins, I pourrait être épargné car il ne prendrait pas le risque des les tuer aussi. »

Les rires jaillirent en écho à cette déclaration et Toshiro roula des yeux mais ne dit rien pour se disculper. Yuzu continua avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Je ne pense pas que Toshiro-_kun_ savait quoi faire de prime abord. Il est resté muet pendant un long moment, à fixer Ichi-nii. »

« Le calme avant la tempête ! », plaça Karin, un sourire presque malicieux sur son visage.

« Peu après ça, j'ai reçu un regard de Toshiro-kun, et je me suis éclipsée dans la cuisine un petit moment. » dit Yuzu avec un petit rire. « Quand je suis revenue, Ichi-nii était assis dans le coin opposé de la pièce avec une lèvre blessée et le nez en sang. »

Ichigo frotta son nez au rappel de la douleur.

« Il a cassé mon nez et tout. » Il sourit. « Il a remis ça après un temps, mais il se hérisse toujours à chaque fois. »

Toshiro roula des yeux mais un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres quand même. Il frotta gentiment la main d'Ichigo, parlant pour la première fois cette nuit.

« Je me suis excusé pour avoir cassé son nez. Mais il le méritait encore. »

Plus de rires vinrent à ces mots puis Matsumoto se mit debout, un sourire sauvage sur son visage.

« Allez tout le monde, je crois qu'il est temps pour nos jeunes mariés d'avoir leur première danse ensemble ! »

Des rires répondirent à ses cris et Toshiro grogna.

« Ichigo… »

Le roux sourit, secouant la tête.

« Oh non, _Yuki Hime_, tu ne peux pas te défiler devant ceci. »

« Mais je ne danse jamais ! »

Ichigo pouffa, enroulant un bras autour de la fine taille de Toshiro et l'amenant sur la piste de danse.

« Maintenant si ! »

Toshiro protesta encore plus, mais lorsque les premières notes de la musique commencèrent à être jouées, il se résigna à accepter son destin et s'appuya contre le large torse d'Ichigo, sa main tenant délicatement la paume large et puissante de son mari. Il écouta doucement la musique et il sentit son cœur exploser au message porté par la chanson qu'Ichigo avait choisie pour leur première danse de couple marié.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Le petit homme sourit, fermant les yeux et reposant son oreille contre le torse d'Ichigo, ondulant avec lui lorsqu'ils bougèrent sur la piste de danse. Il savait qu'Ichigo avait attendu longtemps pour lui demander de l'épouser mais le moment n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait. Il savait à présent qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre avant Ichigo.

Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, c'était facile à voir.

Les mots étaient vrais, venant du cœur d'Ichigo, et il y avait quelque chose faisant brûler l'amour en Toshiro plus vivement, parce qu'il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'Ichigo lui révélait, à lui et à lui seul. Lorsqu'il trouva le sens caché derrière les paroles, alors seulement il sut pourquoi Ichigo avait choisi cette chanson.

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

Ceci, Toshiro le savait, était dirigé vers les moments où ils étaient séparés dans leurs mondes. Ichigo viendrait toujours à Soul Society pour ses jours de repos, et Toshiro ferait la même chose, même s'il en avait peu. Les deux voulaient passer le plus de temps possible ensemble, et Ichigo lui avait avoué une fois qu'être sans lui était parfois douloureux.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage de Toshiro à cette pensée. Cette phrase venant de son amant avait fait louper un battement à son cœur. C'était arrivé assez tôt dans leur relation, et penser qu'Ichigo était à ce point attaché à lui et à ce point amoureux de lui avait réveillé une partie de lui. Il avait vu la véritable profondeur des sentiments d'Ichigo, et il sut que le roux l'aimait du plus profond de son âme.

Toshiro sourit en sentant le souffle chaud contre son oreille, puis la voix puissante d'Ichigo chanta doucement pour lui.

_« __When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side, when you look me in the eyes. I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes.__ »_

Son cœur s'envola et Toshiro sentit la chaleur exploser dans sa poitrine. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il se pressa encore plus contre le torse d'Ichigo, sa respiration tressaillant alors qu'il dansait avec son mari.

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side_

Yoru et Sora observaient leurs parents ensemble, assis sur le sol à côté de la zone de danse, leurs petites mains soudées ensemble. Sora sourit, se rapprochant un peu plus de son grand frère.

« Je suis content que Papa et Père soient heureux. »

Yoru hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi. Peut-être qu'on devrait balader Papa plus souvent ! »

Sora rit et ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour regarder le couple tournoyant doucement au centre de la piste, leurs bras enroulés autour de leurs corps, leurs esprits et yeux uniquement pour l'autre.

Toshiro s'éloigna du torse d'Ichigo, ses yeux turquoise bougeant pour trouver ceux d'Ichigo, l'amour brillant dans leurs profondeurs.

« Je t'aime, Ichigo. »

Le visage d'Ichigo s'éclaira à ces mots prononcés lorsque la chanson se termina, ses yeux chocolat brillant de bonheur alors qu'il rapprochait Toshiro de lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, Kurosaki Toshiro. Pour le restant de mes jours. »

-

* * *

Dimanche 31 Mai - 20 h 50


End file.
